


Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night - Part 2

by CapaldiCrazy



Series: Lucky Night Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiCrazy/pseuds/CapaldiCrazy
Summary: Clara wants to help Malcolm unwind and she has just the plan to do so.  Let the sexy fun times begin!





	Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night - Part 2

Clara entered the coffee shop and shook the water off her umbrella. It was a miserable cool rainy day in October and all she wanted was a large café macchiato to sooth the horrible day she had at work. Her boss had been in the foulest mood and took it out on everyone in his path, which meant a big part of her day was spent trying to avoid him at all cost. The only good thing about today, was that it was Friday and she wouldn’t have to return to work for another 2 days. She approached the counter, placed her order, then stepped to the side and waited while her drink was being made. She took her phone out of her bag and saw that her flat mate, Rose had sent her a message to say that she arrived safely in Paris and hoped that Clara would have a great weekend. She was in the middle of typing a message back when she heard a familiar voice enter the café. 

“I don’t fucking care! Find that fucking file now, or I’ll tear your fucking cock off and use it to beat you over your daft fucking head.” 

Clara would recognize that Scottish brogue anywhere. Malcolm Tucker. She suddenly had a flash of an amazing night she and Rose had with him about a month ago and instantly felt her knickers get damp at the memory. They hadn’t spoken since that night, despite Malcolm leaving them his number and telling them that any time they wanted help scratching an itch to give him a call, but neither of them had. She watched as Malcolm walked up to the counter, placed his order, and then stood next to her, all while barely looking up from his phone. 

“Hi Malcolm.” Clara said getting his attention as he looked up and stared at her. Surely, he remembered her, but maybe he didn’t from the expression on his face. “Clara, remember?” 

“How the fuck could I forget, sweetheart.” He said, finally looking at her with recognition. 

“You just looked like you might’ve forgotten.” 

“Nah. Just surprised to see you. I don’t think I could ever forget you and Rose.” 

“Well that’s good because we definitely haven’t forgotten you.” Clara said in a low voice, only Malcolm could hear. “So how have you been?” 

“Busy, as usual. Fucking work never lets me sleep.” 

“Sounds like you could use a night of unwinding.” She replied as her name was called and she stepped up to grab her drink. Malcolm’s was called next and the two walked towards the exit. 

“Could I ever. Have anything in mind?” He asked, hoping she might suggest another night like the one they had a month ago. From the moment he saw her he had been trying to will himself to not get hard, but it was very difficult when his mind would flash to her mouth wrapped around the very thing he was trying to control. 

“Perhaps. You free now?” She asked as they stepped outside and Clara opened her umbrella. 

“I need to finish some things at work, but I could swing by your place after.” 

“Great. I’ll see you in a bit.” Clara said as she walked off down the street. 

\----------- 

Clara couldn't believe her luck, running into Malcolm. She would never have admitted it to Rose, but she had really been wanting to see him again. There was something about him that she found completely compelling and not to mention he was an amazing shag. But she and Rose had an understanding that they never shagged a one-night stand more than once. Tonight, she would get the opportunity to break that rule, so she planned on making it a good night. 

She had arrived home and decided to have a quick shower and slip on a slinky black dress. By the time she had put the finishing touches on her makeup she heard a knock at her door. 

“Hi.” She said as she opened it to Malcolm. 

“Hello yourself, sweetheart. You look fucking gorgeous.” Malcolm said as he entered the flat carrying a bottle of scotch. 

“Thanks. Let me grab some glasses for this.” She said as Malcolm toed off his shoes and slipped off his suit jacket. She walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two glasses. 

“So, where's Rose?” Malcolm asked as he watched Clara pour the amber liquid. 

“Out of town.” She replied, handing him a glass and sitting next to him on the sofa. “Afraid it's just me. Hope that's okay.” 

“Fucking fine by me.” 

“Good. Cheers then.” She said as she held her glass up to him. 

“Cheers.” He replied as they clinked glasses. 

“So…” Malcolm said not really sure where to take the conversation. He knew why he was here, but he felt like he should at least engage in some kind of conversation before jumping into having sex. 

“Rough day?” Clara asked sensing his uncertainty. She really did want to get to know him better, and thought that maybe a little small talk would be nice. 

“Every day is a rough fucking day.” 

“Well it sounds like you have a fun job.” She replied sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah, it’s like Ringling fucking Circus. Bunch of halfwit clowns I work with. But I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Right, so what did you have in mind then.” 

“You tell me sweetheart. You’re the one who said you had ideas to help me unwind.” He said as he took a sip from his glass. 

“That I did. You strike me as the kind of man who’s always in control.” 

“The country would be in a fucking mess if I wasn’t steering the people running it away from flaming piles of horse shite on a daily basis. So aye, I’m always in control.” 

“I think you need a night where someone else has control. Do you think you could do that? Do you think you could let me be in complete control over every part of you?” 

“Perhaps. Tell me more.” He answered as he downed the rest of his drink. 

“What if I said, I want to strip you naked, and tie you to my bed?” 

“I would say, now we’re fucking getting somewhere.” 

“Have you ever been dominated Malcolm? Clara asked as she poured him another drink. 

“Can’t say that I have.” He answered. 

“Would you like if I dominated you?” 

He took another drink, clearly thinking about what she was propositioning. She could tell that he was hesitant and no wonder when you’re used to always having the power. 

“Yes.” He finally answered. 

“Great. Go to my room, strip down to your pants and then wait for me on the bed.” 

Without a word, Malcolm got up and walked in the direction of her room. Clara, gathered their glasses and took them to the kitchen, giving him enough time to do as he was told before she followed him. After she had tidied up, she went to see how well Malcolm could follow orders. 

“Very good.” She said as she opened the door and saw that he was sitting on her four-poster canopy bed wearing only a pair of black cotton boxers. 

“Now, this is how the night is going to go. First, you will only do what I tell you to do. That means you will touch me, when I say and only when I say. You will not touch yourself, unless I say it’s okay. Every action you take will be dictated by me. Understood?” 

“Yes.” He answered obediently. 

“I also want you to know that this is a place of trust and if there is something that makes you feel uncomfortable or you want to stop, I need you to use a safe word. Do you have one in mind?” 

Malcolm thought for a moment. “Omnishambles.” 

“Strange, but okay. Now it would seem that one of us is a bit over dressed.” Clara answered as she walked towards the bed and turned her back to him. “Unzip me.” 

Malcolm raised a hand to her zipper and slowly pulled it down. Once he was done, it was clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She turned around and slid her left strap down her arm and then repeated the action with her right. All while being sure to hold her flimsy black dress in place over her breasts. She saw him lick his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen and felt a dampness between her legs at the thought. Finally, she removed her hand and the dress fell to the ground, leaving her standing in front of him in only a pair of sheer black lace knickers. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Malcolm exclaimed as he moved a hand out towards her, but then remembered what she had said about touching before quickly bringing it back to his lap. 

“Do you want to touch me?” She asked. All Malcolm could do was nod his head causing Clara to smirk knowing that she wasn’t going to let him just yet. 

“You want to squeeze these don’t you?” She asked again as she placed her hands on her breasts and began massaging them. Once again, all Malcolm could do was nod, while he licked his lips. 

“I can't wait to have your tongue swirling around each nipple.” She said as she slowly ran her fingers around each one causing them to form perfect peaks. “Your wet, hot tongue is going to feel so good.” 

She watched Malcolm run his hands up and down his thighs, clearly wanting to do more with them. “Stand up.” 

Clara walked towards him and then slowly ran her hand down his left arm to his wrist and lifted it up. Malcolm couldn’t take his eyes off of her and couldn’t stop himself from leaning his head forward to sniff her neck. 

“Did I say you could do that?” She scolded. 

“Sorry.” He answered, but she could tell that he really wasn’t. 

She grabbed the sheer curtain that was draped over the top bar of her bed and wrapped it around his wrist, being sure to not tie it too tight, but tight enough that he wasn’t able to slip out of it. She then repeated her actions with the right side and then stood back to admire her work. 

“Nice.” She smiled as she looked at Malcolm standing next to her bed with his arms spread above his head, tied to her canopy. She couldn’t help but notice that he was clearly turned on by all of this as his boxers were beginning to tent. 

She stepped over to him and ran her hands down his sides, which caused him to wiggle. She made a mental note to remember that he was ticklish. She made sure to be very slow and deliberate with her touches, moving her hands around his waist then leaning forward to pull one of his nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, making it hard, then switched to the other side. She began to move a hand down towards the top of his boxers and the other went up to rub his chest. Malcolm began to move against his restraints, so Clara knew he was getting more aroused. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were fixated on her, watching her every move. She pursed her lips and blew cool air over his wet nipples, followed by the tip of her tongue sliding around them. Her hand that was at his waist reached down to his front and felt that his cock was very stiff. She rubbed him, and he gave a long sigh, but Clara wasn't ready for him to feel satisfied, so she stopped and took a step back. 

“Naughty boy. I don’t want you to feel pleasure just yet.” She said as she backed up and sat in an arm chair that was directly across from where Malcolm was tied. “But me on the other hand is a different story.” 

She very slowly moved her hands over her breasts, pulling and pushing the plump globes to the point that her nipples were hard peaks. 

“Just seeing you like that has made me very wet.” She slid a hand down her taught stomach and slipped it into her knickers. “Ohhh, soo wet.” 

She began stroking herself feeling just how excited she was. Malcolm couldn't take his eyes off of her and she could see how badly he wanted a release. He licked his lips and began squirming, which told Clara it was time to change her tactics. She continued pleasuring herself, moaning with each rub of her clit, getting faster and faster. Just before she was about to come, she stopped, stood up and walked out of the room, without saying anything to Malcolm. 

She went straight for the kitchen where she filled a bowl with some ice and then waited a few more minutes before she returned. When she got back to her room, she could see that Malcolm was harder than he'd been all night and had tiny beads of sweat running down his face. He had been very good so far, so she thought she would give him a little reward. 

She set the bowl of ice on the bedside table, then stepped over to him and dropped to her knees. She rubbed his stiff member over the soft material of his boxers before she pulled them down, finally freeing his hard cock. She took him in her hand and slowly slid it down from the head to the base and then back up again. She hadn't forgotten how big he was and in fact she had dreamt about it on more than one occasion. Malcolm was so turned on that it looked like he was almost ready to pop. She gave him a couple of more strokes as he let out a long sigh followed by a moan. 

“How does that feel?” She asked. 

“So, fucking good.” 

“Good. You okay so far?” She wanted to be sure his arms weren't starting to hurt. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” 

She smiled a sly grin and stood up, causing Malcolm to whimper as she let go of his cock. She grabbed an ice cube from the bowl, bringing it to the tip of her tongue, licking it, before touching the cold, wet, ice on his pelvis. He hissed and flinched as she began to run it up his stomach and a drop of water ran down to the base of his hard shaft. She didn't stop, but instead continued up until she reached his nipples, where she circled one and then trailed the ice over to the next while she blew warm air on the first one. She alternated between the two sensations, driving Malcolm into a frenzy. 

“Sweet Jesus woman.” He exclaimed. 

Clara just grinned at him as she grabbed another piece of ice, but instead this time she brought it up to his lips, where she made him suck on it before bringing it to her breast and sliding it around her nipples. 

“Oh, that feels good.” She said. “So nice.” 

She let the ice melt all over breasts until they were wet and beads of water were running down her stomach. Malcolm's eyes were glued to her chest and he kept flicking his tongue out, almost as if he hoped he could lick her mounds from there. 

“You have been a very good boy, Malcolm. And I think it's time you got a little reward.” Clara said as she knelt in front of him and stared him in the eyes as she wrapped her tiny hand around his massive cock. 

“Please.” He begged. 

“Please what?” She said as she brought the tip closer to her mouth. 

“Please, Clara.” He begged again. “I need you to suck my fucking cock.” 

Clara wanted it as much as he did, so she put him out of his misery and wrapped her lips around just the head, swirling her tongue around it while she stroked his shaft. She heard him give a long loud moan and she knew that he finally felt a little relief. She then began to slowly slide her mouth down his shaft as she grabbed and squeezed his ass, pulling him into her until her nose was pressed against his lower belly and his tip hit the back of her throat. Malcolm groaned and she felt him twitch inside her mouth. She began sucking him, as she moved her mouth back up, almost to the tip, before she repeated her actions. Fuck his cock was so good and she couldn’t wait to have it inside her. She picked up the speed of her actions, and Malcolm’s moans became louder, so she knew she needed to stop before he came. She slowly pulled him out, twisting her tongue around his head one last time before she stood up. 

“Fucking bloody hell Clara!” 

“What’s the problem, Malcolm?” She asked seductively. 

“My cock is ready to fucking explode!” 

“And what do you want to do with that hard cock?” She asked as she ran her hands softly down his sides. 

“I want to slam it into your hot wet pussy and fuck that bonnie cunt until you scream.” 

She trailed her hands from his sides around to his arousal, wrapping one hand around his shaft and massaging his bollocks with the other. 

“You have a pretty filthy mouth Malcolm.” She said as she stroked him. “I think maybe we could put it to better use.” 

She reached up and untied his wrists from the canopy, rubbing them to bring some life back into them. 

“Now sit,” she ordered him. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and Clara stepped in between his spread legs so that his face was level with her chest. He licked his lips and she knew he was hoping to wrap them around her peaks. 

“Do what you please and put that mouth to work,” she told him. 

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he pulled a hard nipple into his mouth. He nipped, licked and sucked until Clara thought she might come from the way he was devouring her mounds. 

“Fuck I love your tits,” Malcolm uttered with a mouth full. 

She pulled away from him and he almost whimpered at the loss. 

“Did I say you could speak? Did I ask you a question?” Malcolm didn’t respond. “Answer me,” she demanded. 

“No.” 

“Well clearly I’m going to need to put your mouth to more work. Stand up and go by the foot of the bed, with your back to the bed, eyes closed.” 

Once again, he did as he was told. Clara climbed onto the bed and lounged back on a bunch of pillows. 

“Open your eyes and turn around.” 

Malcolm turned around and Clara could see that he was still very much aroused by how hard his dick still was. 

“Take my panties off and then stand at the foot of the bed again.” 

He climbed over her and hooked his fingers into the band of her thong, slowly pulling it down and then tossing them across the room before he stood back up again. She was sure to give him a little bit of a show by spreading her legs and then running a couple of fingers between her wet folds. 

“You want a taste of this?” She asked. 

“Yes, very much,” he answered. 

“Well then, let's see just how filthy your mouth is. Tell me what you want to do.” 

“I want to shove my tongue into your tight pussy and fuck you with it while I rub your clit so hard, you’ll beg me to stop.” 

“Are you going to make me come?” She asked. 

“I’ll make you come so hard sweetheart that the fucking Queen will hear you scream.” 

“Well what are you waiting for.” 

He dove forward and got to work. Tasting, teasing, licking, and sucking. It felt like he was doing them all at the same time. His flat tongue gliding from her entrance to circle around her clit and then back again. Clara was so aroused that she felt the pressure building quickly and couldn’t help but arch her back in an effort to get closer to his tongue. He feasted on her sex, as if he had been starved for weeks and Clara knew it wasn’t going to be long before she was having the first of hopefully many orgasms. 

“Wholly fuck Malcolm! That feels so good!” 

Malcolm didn’t say anything but just worked harder to get her off. 

“Yes! Just like that! Don’t stop!” 

He pressed his tongue into her and fucked her while his nose rubbed against her clit causing Clara to thrust into his mouth. She could have him eat her out all night, but she really wanted his cock more than anything now. He sucked her clit into his mouth and Clara screamed with such a force she was sure the neighbors would have heard. 

“Fuck that was good,” she said between breaths. 

Malcolm didn’t say anything, having learned the rules they were playing with, but instead had stood back up at the end of the bed. Clara looked up at him and smiled. 

“Good boy,” she said as she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him. “You made me feel so good that I think you deserve a reward.” 

She wrapped her hand around his half hard dick and started licking at the tip. Swirling her tongue around before she opened her mouth and slid him home, sucking more life into his member. 

“Lay down,” she ordered. 

Malcolm followed her command and laid where she once was. Clara got off the bed and walked over to her night side table, opened the drawer and took out a foil packet. She kneeled on the bed again and carefully opened the condom before rolling it on his hard cock. Once Malcolm was sheathed, she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. 

“Ooh you feel so good. So hard.” 

Malcolm grabbed Clara’s hips to lift her up, but she took his hands and placed them above his head. 

“No. I'm controlling this ride.” 

She slowly raised herself up to the point where just his tip was inside her. 

“You just lay back and do as I tell you.” 

She slowly engulfed him again. 

“I'm going to come again.” 

Slowly up. 

“And after I do.” 

Slowly down. 

“You can fuck me however you want.” 

Up. 

“Deal?” 

Down. 

Malcolm nodded and Clara let go of his hands and began slowly riding him. He really did feel so good that Clara wanted to drag this out for as long as she could, but she knew he was likely getting desperate for a release. She picked up her pace, bouncing up and down on him, each thrust hitting just the right spot. She got faster and faster until she couldn’t stop the scream from escaping and fell forward panting. 

“Good?” Malcolm asked. 

“So good.” 

“My turn?” He questioned. 

“Your turn.” 

Malcolm wasted no time in sitting up and flipping them over so he was now on top. She thought for sure he would want to do it doggy style but this was good too. He lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders, and then started banging into her. It was clear that he had had enough with the control and wanted to do it his way. His pace was frantic but rhythmic as he drove in and out of her, causing Clara to moan feeling a third orgasm building. 

“Oh just like that! Fuck me Malcolm, fuck me hard!” 

His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing and kneading her plump mounds and twisting and pinching her hard nipples. He wasn’t being gentle, but he wasn’t hurting her either, which was what she liked. She hated when men treated her like a delicate flower and right now Malcolm was giving her just what she needed. Both of their breathing were becoming heavy and Clara could feel that she was close. 

“Fuck you feel so fucking good,” he panted. 

“You too,” she moaned. “So big and hard.” 

Malcolm continued his rhythm and moved a hand down to rub her clit. He was desperate for a release after all the things Clara had done to him, but he wanted her to come first. He may be a wanker at work, but he was nothing but a gentleman with a woman. Clara’s breathing became heavier and her moans louder, telling him that she was very close. He leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to scream and to throb around him, finally sending him over the edge has he groaned his long release. 

“Fuckkkkkk!” He yelled as he collapsed on the bed next Clara, both trying to catch their breaths. 

“Fuck indeed,” Clara panted. “I really needed that.” 

“You and me both. Thanks for that. I had no idea how good it would feel to give up some control.” 

“Any time,” she smiled at him. 

“I may just take you up on that. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this relaxed,” Malcolm yawned. 

“Well maybe after a nap, I can give you a massage to help relax you more,” Clara offered. 

“You’re not kicking me out?” 

“Nah.” She grabbed the covers off the bed and pulled them up over the two of them. “You can stay as long as you like.” 

Clara cuddled next to Malcolm and felt his arms wrap around her before she heard his soft snoring. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but she really liked him and really wouldn’t mind seeing him again. Perhaps even going for a proper date, although she didn’t really see him as the dating type. All she knew was that this wasn’t likely going to be the last time she saw her sweary Scotsman.


End file.
